2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona
The 2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona was an infamous race with 4 wild crashes. A non-infamous reason is Bob and Darrell commentating due to Brent and David getting TRAPPED in an elevator. Bob and Darrell were full-time announcers since 2010. The wild crashes mainly are with unimportant racers. The first one occurred when Clair Rimmerman got waaaaaaay up in the air and hit the wall backward. The next one was on pit road. Blake Floose crashed into a pit box but everyone was okay. The next one was the big one. Ed Carnnedy hit the outside wall hard. Cars were spinning in all directions. The next one was very very very infamous. #9 Joey Motor was spinning down the back straightaway from hitting Todd Carever. Todd Carever flipped upside-down and then he tumbled, crumbled, flipped, and flopped. Then everybody piled up which turned #49 Dan Spinaver upside-down. Only FIVE finishers finished this! Robby Gearhart won. Transcript Clair Rimmerman crash Darrell Cartrip: Oh trouble! Bob Cutlass: That's the 62 of Clair Rimmerman out of Denver, PA. (Clair Radio) Clair: I'm okay. Bob: Major problems for the #62 Brawny. He resembles Tow Cap's main racer Rusty Cornfuel. Darrell: Let's see WHOOOOOOOOWOOAHHH! Bob: WOW! THAT WAS A LOT MORE THAN WE SEEN! WOW! BIG RIDE! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that in my life! Blake Floose crash Bob: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH WE HAVE PROBLEMS ON PIT ROAD WITH THE NUMBER #94. That's Blake Floose! Darrell: I am soooooooo glaaaaaaad NOBODY is injured in this!. The Big One Bob: Frank Rimmel in that bright red number 46 charging, leading this huge pack with "Rocket Car" Ryan Newcar in 2nd. (Frank Rimmel Radio) Frank's Crew Chief: Big one. Bob: AND WE HAVE TROUBLE! BIG ONE IN TWO! AS WE HAVE CARS FLYING EVERYWHERE AS DEBRIS ARE SCATTERING ACROSS THE RACETRACK. JIMMIE JOHNSON FLIPPING AN INCREDIBLE NUMBER OF TIMES! THERE GOES RUSTY WHEELHOUSE ALMOST OVER THE WALL! Darrell: Tough break! Again here at Nightdona we run tight and somebody gets a little loose and we all get together. Big One 2 - Multiple cars flip Bob: OHHHH TROUBLE JOEY MOTOR SLIDES JOEY MOTOR SLIDES AND WE HAVE SMOKE COMING OUT OF #2 CAR OF REVEY AS WERE RACING TO THE CHECKERED FLAAAG!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: OHHHHH WE HAVE TODD CAREVER ALL AROUND! OHHHH WE HAVE CARS EVERYWHERE! 20 CARS! Bob: COMING TO THE CHECKERED FLAG/YELLOW. WHO IS GONNA GET THERE? Darrell: OUCH! Bob: WHOAAAAAAAA WE GOT CAREVER FLIPPING DOWN THE BACK STRAIGTAWAY! HE LANDS ON ALL FOUR WHEELS! MORE TROUBLE DOWN THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: OH THE #49 CAR DAN SPINAVER FULL OF FLAMES! Bob: COMING TO THE LINE! GEARHART IS GONNA GET HERE FIRST! RIMMEL RIGHT BEHIND THEM THEN THERE'S REVEY AND GUREARITY! THAT'S THE TOP 4! RACE OFFICIAL TOM IS TELLING US TO SLOW DOWN IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE THERE IS A MAJOR MAJOR SITUATION ON THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: Margin is under caution and there's debris on the ENTIRE racetrack. Dan Spinaver: I know the 9 and 60 got together and I was trying to get through and right there I got right-reared and I kinda just slid in reverse a little bit and uh, I kinda stopped right in this area and there is gonna be one more coming to hit me and that was all the damage was from. Right about........... there! Bob: Ouch. Dan Spinaver: There ya go. Bob: And that was the first time you've seen it. Isn't it Dan Spinaver: That's my first time I've seen it. Carl Edwards: Mine I guess two? Pretty much all the uninjured racers: NOOOOOOO TODD CAREVER IS DYING! Todd Carever: It's okay I'm okay. It's my axle that hurts. Gallery ClarRimmermanNearFlip.png|Clair Rimmerman causes first caution. No image for Blake Floose because the image might be too disturbing Screenshot 2019-09-20 at 8.55.30 PM.png|The big one 1. Ed Carnnedy #00 hit the outside wall. Mike Carmon and Mario Carsselin along with David Revgan #90 were involved Screenshot 2019-09-20 at 9.07.48 PM.png|G.R. Spinith and Doug Rimeid pile up an about-to-flip Dan Spinaver Results Robby Gearhart Ryan Newcar Kurt Buschtire Frank Rimmel J.J. Revey Mike Gurearity Matt Cargans T.J. Brakell Joey Motor Mike Carmon (repaired after the first big one) Jeff Spracar Norm Brakenning Todd Carever (DNF from somersaulting 6 freaking times) Larry Foytrip (DNF) Kyle Krispinoff (DNF) Billy Ventripini (DNF) Ken Wayver (DNF) G.R. Spinith (DNF) A.J. Henricarsen (DNF) Doug Rimeid III (DNF) Dan Spinaver (DNF for getting squished and upside-down) Mario Carsselin (DNF) HE LITERALLY WAS INVOLVED IN BOTH OF THE BIG ONES Todd Brakesher (DNF) Chad McCarmbee (DNF) He was doing so good in the race before disaster struck. Joe Carkeys (DNF) Christi Passmorecars (DNF) Ed Carnnedy (DNF duh) Mark Gibspin (DNF) David Revgan (DNF) Chad Blountrip (DNF) Johnny Leonarev (DNF Bill Reversole (DNF) Blake Floose (DNF) Walt Brevannen (DNF because he had to go to the bathroom) Clair Rimmerman (DNF for being a flying bird) Category:CARCA Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes